Overburdened
by Pyro Psychotic
Summary: At your wits end, out of family, friends and filled with regret, sorrow and depression, what would you do in Dean's shoes? Char Death, Suicide, Angst. Angsty!Dean Rated M to be safe.
1. Why, then, am I standing in this line?

Hey Reeeeeeeeeeeadeeeeers, I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Hey, you weird people, I hope you enjoy this little story of mine! It's nice and angst filled, even though I'm the happiest person in the world right now! Enjoy!

Warning: Suicide, Character Death, Angst... the usual suspects in stories like this. You may want Kleenex near by when reading. I watched the first 8 episodes of Season 2 at around midnight when I wrote this, so they based off my musing while watching that and my current obession with the song Overburdened by Disturbed. It will be a two-part one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Never will. Please don't sue, I can't afford to flee the country again.

* * *

Overburdened

Chapter 1

Empty graves

That's all that I have left

All that's left of the three most important people in my life

Heh, I don't even know why I'm writing this

No one's gonna find me

Maybe in a few weeks when my body's rottin' and in dire need of Odor Eaters

I guess I just wanted some sort of documentation (big word, I know. Sammy'd be proud) that I actually existed.

That my life wasn't just a dream induced by trauma or drugs or both.

Heck, if this is a dream, then maybe when I pull this trigger, I'll wake up in some hospital or funny farm, maybe with Sammy right next to me, waiting for me to wake up and come back to him.

Or maybe when I pull this trigger, I'll find myself in a black void, suspended between Heaven and Hell forever.

Mu, Oblivion, Purgatory, The Abyss, The Great Beyond, Limbo(got no idea for the last one) whatever they call it nowadays, that's where I'm headed.

It's kinda funny.

I'm dying a coward's death, suicide, while my brother died the most redundant death ever.

A cold turned pneumonia that he caught on a hunt.

**A STUPID GOD-FORSAKEN MOTHER-FUCKIN' SHIT-FACED HALF-ASSED GUNS FUCKIN' GLORY BLAZIN' HUNT!**

Routine job, about to salt and burn when the spirit pinned Sam to a tree and knocked me on my fucking ass, straight out cold!

I come to, it's raining and Sammy's lying next to a brilliant fire blazing in the grave.

I drag his unconcious ass to the Impala and go back to the motel.

Next day he's coughing like he's been chain-smoking 7 packs a day for 40 years.

I **begged** him to, at least, down a bottle of cough syrup for it, he refused, saying it'd be gone by the next morning.

Well, it wasn't.

It just got worse and worse until I had to call 911 when I found him in a feverish mess on the motel floor.

He died 4 days later, pneumonia claiming him quickly.

Right after he died, I had to burn his body!

No one knows what that's like!

He's only been dead 18 hours and I'm making a fucking funeral pyre for him!

Anyway, I survived another 4 years, hunting things and saving people until the guilt finally caught up with and consumed me.

Now I'm sitting here on Sammy's grave, a .9mm pistol pressed against my chest.

I don't want a quick death.

Don't deserve it.

I want a death as painful and slow as I can get.

Sure poisoning would work wonders, but it can be too easily considered murder.

This way, no one'd get blamed for it and I'd get what I wanted.

Everyone wins.

So, heh, I guess this is it.

No heroic "dying to save an innocent from evil", just a broken man and a coward's death.

Goodbye, you scumbags and goodbye once again, Sammy.

I know you didn't want me to do this but, here goes nothing.

**BANG!**

* * *

Hey, Everyone! Pyro Psychotic, reporting in. I would love you all to know that When Your Gone Will be updated very soon. I'm working on it along many other new pieces that will also be put up soon, but considered ye selves warned: the new stories going up wil have gore, abuse, violence and many other things. Their titles will be End of My World, Face Down, Savior, Confidental, I'll End the World For Him and 6 Ways to Die. 6 Ways To Die will be very gorey and, as it titles says, the main character will die six different ways. These fanfics will all be for the show Supernatural with Sam as main character in Face Down and Savior and Dean hogging lead in End of My World, Confidental, I'll End The World For Him and 6 Ways to Die.

Well, I'm out for now! Peace! Read and review!


	2. Drown In a River of Illusion and Apathy

AN: Here's the second and final part to Overburdened. I may put up Sam's PoV for this but unsure. If it's requested. then I'll do it. Anyway enjoy and please review! They is meh crack! (clears throat) Sorry 'bout that, my inner LOLcat came out.. . Anywhos READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean or Bobby. They just come over for playdates and then I must send them back to Kripke when we're done. I do own Gail Williams, unless that happens to be a character in seasons 4, 5 or 6 or if it's a real person. Please don't sue! I can not afford to flee the country again.

Warning: Mentions of suicide and serious mind fucking. Oh and that small instance of swearing just now.

* * *

Overburdened

Chapter 2

The main headline of the small local paper read "Unknown Male Found Last Night in Blackstone Cemetery; Police Believe it to be a Suicide".

If one read further, they would find that the male was Caucasian, approximately 26 to 28 when he died and had cropped brown hair. Cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound by a .9mm pistol, found on the body. He was found on the grave of Gail Williams, the town's herbal specialist until she died 4 years previously. The police didn't believe there to be a connection between the two individuals.

An oil black 1967 Chevy Impala was discovered just outside of the cemetery and was believed to be the deceased's.

The trunk was sealed and when it was finally opened, police discovered a cache of weapons ranging from daggers and machetes to shotguns, pistols and other firearms along with extra shells filled with rock salt and some crossbows with arrows dipped in what appeared to be blood in the secret compartment in the trunk. Some vials of water and small bags of assorted items were also found there.

It was unclear to police why this man had killed himself, all of the weapons were registered and the car wasn't stolen, until they ran his fingerprints to make a positive ID. The result was that the man they found in Blackstone was none other than Dean Winchester, accused of multiple counts of murder, grave desecration, evading arrest, destruction of private property, tampering with a sealed crime scene, witness tampering, assault of an officer of the law, destruction of a corpse, credit card fraud, breaking and entering, kidnapping and impersonating multiple and various officers of the law along with impersonatingclergymen.

Most would be relieved that a man such as him was dead, one less criminal in the world, but there were two people who missed this man who obviously hated any kind of authority.

One was a gruff old man by the name of Bobby Singer, who was a family friend and like a father to the troubled youth. He watched the boy when he was younger when his father would go on hunting trips for days or weeks at a time.

The second soul who would miss this vile man was his younger brother, one Samuel Winchester, formerly a student of Stanford University until his girlfriend's mysterious death when he went on a cross country road trip with his brother.

Sam was with Bobby Singer when police informed him of his brother's suicide, having not seen his brother since he knocked him unconscious and left him in a graveyard 4 years previous. He'd been trying to locate him but, since Dean had evaded the law for almost 12 years, it proved all but possible.

No one knew that the real reason behind his suicide was a certain witch whose werewolf husband he had killed for snacking on too many civilians. She waited 7 years until she exacted her revenge, disguising herself as waitress at the local bar, slipping a strong illusion potion in his drink. He truly believed that his brother had died on the salt 'n' burn they were on later that night.

No one knew the truth...until now, that is.

* * *

WHO saw THAT coming, huh? Now that I've probably confused you all, I'll ask you to review. And as mentioned earlier, if you want to know Sam's PoV, then request it in a PM or review. Ciao! I'm going to bed at 01:45. But my friend's coming over today, so I'm happy. REVIEW OR I SIC MY BLOODTHIRSTY HAMSTER ON YOU!(points to a ginger colored fluff ball adorably cleaning itself) Okay, maybe she's not so vicious.


End file.
